fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Escape from a ship (Fievel version)
Later that night, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle were locked in the dungeon. They managed to break free from the hand cuffs, grunting. "They were the ponies." Big Daddy Lou said. "We can't believe it." Timothy explained. "Because we've been LYING TO THAT STUPID CAPTAIN CAT R. WAUL!!" Jim shouted. Suddenly, they heard a giggling sound. It was Spike, who came to the rescue. "Hey, guys!" Spike called. "Spike! Down here." Lil' Urle called. Spike giggled, "I'm on it." Then he went down the dungeon. "Hey, c'mon. Help us get out of these." Lil' Urle added. "But don't you know by order of Fievel Mousekewitz?" Spike mumbled, "The Four Ponies need help. Oh, come on!" "Hey, they're in trouble." Timothy said in a shocked tone. Spike took out the keys to free Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle. "Don't worry, Spike. It'll come in handy." Jim added, "Princess Bijou's gonna marry the prince." "Aha! Got it!" Spike said, as he finally freed Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle. "I know." Timothy sighed. "We're the fools." Big Daddy Lou sighed. "You four are only the fools if you give up, boys." an old hag with a careworn face and white hair, wearing a black robe's voice said. "Who-Who are you?" Jim gulped. The hag walked towards the Dumbo gang members. "I'm Narissa the old hag, a lowly prisoner like yourselves. But together, perhaps we can be more." "We're listening." Big Daddy Lou said. "There is a place, boys." Narissa told them, "A place called Treasure Mountain, filled with treasure in your wildest dreams!" She took a handful of three gold coins and showed them to Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle, who looked at the coins in wonder and awe. "Wow!" Spike gasped. Narissa put the coins away, turned her back on the boys, hopped twice on one leg, and walked on both legs with her head turned towards them. "There is enough treasure to impress the girls, even the Scottish girl mouse, who goes by the name of Olivia Flaversham." she smiled. What the Dumbo gang members didn't notice was Chula popping up from behind Narissa, sweating like a pig. "Narissa, can you hurry up?" Chula cried, "I'm dying here!" Narissa didn't like this one bit. So she conked the spider on the head, knocking him back down to the ground, unconscious. Timothy said, "But the law says that only a prince can--" "You four have heard of the golden rule, haven't you?" Narissa asked, cutting him off and leaning toward the Dumbo gang members' faces, "Whoever has the gold makes the rules." Then she smiled, showing them her wretched, ugly teeth. "So, why would we want to share all of this wonderful treasure with Fievel, Olivia, Bambi, Thumper, Gadget, Zachariah, and Tyrone?" Lil' Urle asked, as he, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, and Timothy stood up. "I need a young circus mouse and three young crows with strong bodies and pixie dust to go to Treasure Mountain and get it." "Excuse me, but there's just one problem," Jim said. "Treasure Mountain's far away, and we're in the dungeon." Narissa shook her head. "Uh-uh-uh. Things are not always what they seem." she said, as she pushed open the brick wall of the dungeon. "Now, have we got a deal?" Narissa asked, extending her hand towards Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, Lil' Urle, and Spike. At first, the Dumbo gang members and Spike thought it was a difficult assignment, but Spike said, "Ok. Then, let's go!" And Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, Lil' Urle, and Spike escaped the dungeon with Narissa so they could go to Treasure Mountain. Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes